


Midnight in Berlin

by rudolphsb9



Series: Gun Metal and Bulletproof Skin [29]
Category: Hitman: Agent 47 (2015)
Genre: F/M, Prequel, answering some questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9510533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudolphsb9/pseuds/rudolphsb9
Summary: An effort to fill in the gap between the scene when Katia gets shot and the next morning in the Hotel Franke





	

Fandom: Hitman: Agent 47  
Rating: PG  
Characters: John Smith, Katia Van Dees  
Relationship: John/Katia  
Summary: Addressing questions about what happens between Katia getting shot in the car and them turning up in the hotel  
A/N: pre-relationship, prequel to Hotel Kiss

~~~

“Katia!” John jerked the wheel, almost swerving onto the sidewalk before saving himself. He breathed heavily, looking at her every several seconds while he drove. She groaned, leaning back up from the passenger side door and looking at her arm. “Katia! Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I…I’m fine,” she managed, nodding at him. “Just get us somewhere safe. A hotel…or something.” He looked back at the road, and she leaned over and rifled through her bag for her first-aid supplies. She pulled out a square of folded gauze and pressed it to the bleeding scrape on her biceps. She sighed, closing her eyes and leaning back in the seat. The gunshot wound hurt like hell, but it seemed like her only injury and she supposed she should count her blessings, all things considered. After all, that…sniper…thing…whatever the fuck could have killed her.

John looked at her, watching her while he drove. He wanted to reach over and touch her, but he refrained from it and looked back at the road, navigating the late night traffic and looking for a reasonably out-of-the-way hotel they could stay at for the night. Katia lay virtually still next to him, breathing slowly, deeply and evenly and not opening her eyes. He let himself wonder briefly if she were asleep.

He reached over, as if to touch her shoulder and ask if she were OK. Her eyes snapped open at once, and he nodded mutely and turned a corner. He eased them into the parking lot of the Hotel Franke. “How’s this?” he asked.

She opened her eyes and looked at it, then at him. “Yeah, this is good,” she said softly, and she got out. He followed her, checking them in in the lobby under false names as a college student and his girlfriend. Katia didn’t object, knowing full well that it was just a falsehood and they could go back to their lives after this was all over.

They walked virtually side-by-side to their room, and he let them in. “You should get some sleep, if you can,” John said. “Don’t worry, you’ll be safe.” She nodded a little, tossing her bag onto the floor near the one bed. That part didn’t bother her so much; she didn’t expect to get much sleep anyway. John accepted this, pulling off his shirt and laying down on the bed. Katia watched him, breathing deeply and drifting into sleep.

Not for the first time she wondered why he went through all this trouble for her sake. She was just Katia Van Dees, after all. She sat on the edge of the bed, checking on her wound before spreading out on her side, closing her eyes and hoping she would at least get a little bit of sleep.

The next day, she woke up just after he did, declining breakfast to take a shower.


End file.
